


Hurt

by Mystic_Rumors



Category: Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Rumors/pseuds/Mystic_Rumors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow's reaction to the final events of FXIII-2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt

  " _Goodbye… Snow."_

  " _Wait! Serah, wait!" the man shouted at her retreating figure. She turned to look at him, a sad smile barely gracing her lips. Her beautiful features were torn between emotions. She turned and began to walk again._

  " _Serah!"_

  " _Goodbye…"_

  He jolted up from his sleep in a cold sweat, the whispered word ringing in his ears as he ran a hand through his hair, looking at the vacant spot on the bed next to him. It had been a few months since it had happened. Since the world had come to a screeching halt. Since his life had fallen apart. He touched her pillow softly, wishing to feel warmth that meant she had only stepped out for a moment, instead feeling the cool silk beneath his fingers. Then he spotted it, a single pink strand of hair lying there on the pillow beside his. He held it carefully between his fingers, examining it. Was this really all that was left of his beloved? A single strand of hair left abandoned on a pillow?

  "I was a fool Serah; I know that now… I'm sorry. I just wanted to be the one to make you smile, but I left you for so long… I'm so sorry," Snow whispered into the darkness of his empty room.

  No longer would she wait for him, always ready to light up the room with a sweet smile, no longer would he be able to hold her in his arms as he once had, no longer would he be able to love her again. She was gone, for real this time. There was no journey he could go on to get her back. How was it possible? The last time he'd seen her she was smiling and now… Now that smile was gone forever. He shouldn't have left. Every moment was precious; they would have married eventually, Lightning be damned. There was just so much regret weighing down his heart… How could he live with it? And yet, he did.

  He got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Upon looking in the mirror Snow felt anger build up inside. Seeing himself, a failed hero, a man who failed to save those he loved, created hatred like none he'd ever felt before. He stared for a moment, feeling his rage swirl through his system until it exploded outwards. He punched the mirror, shattering the glass and slicing his hand deeply in several places. Then he stood there in silence, staring at the destroyed remains of the mirror as blood dripped onto the floor. His distorted reflection stared back, a broken shadow of what had once been.

  After hearing the loud noise, a few members of NORA bolted to find the man that had once been their fearless leader. Lebreau reached him first, stopping in shock as she took in his appearance. His shoulders were slumped in defeat, blood flowing freely from a few wounds on his hand.

  "S-Snow? Are you alri-,"

  She couldn't even finish her question as he turned his face to meet her gaze. His eyes were tortured with the look of a man that had gone to Hell and back and still managed to lose everything. What could she possibly say to comfort him after his heart, and the one who held it, had been taken so unfairly? So, in silence, she cleaned the wounds out and wrapped his hand, letting other teammates clean up the broken glass before she left. His walls had been up for months, and he showed no sign of bringing them down for anyone.

  Later, during the day Snow sat in a chair in complete silence. He didn't speak to anyone, instead just sitting there, unresponsive. That is, until a certain someone came knocking on his door. They let themselves in and Snow's eyes widened in response.

  "Noel?"

  The brunette nodded, his eyes dark as he took in the sight of what the once strong man had become. The heavy burden of guilt weighed down on Noel's heart even more.

  "Snow… I'm so-,"

  Snow held up a hand. "I know what happened kid; you couldn't have done anything… Looks like you were right about me though. I'm no hero after all."

  "Don't say that. There's a reason she called you _her_ hero," Noel said, sitting across from the older man.

  The two sat in silence for a while, neither one sure of what to say. Eventually Snow spoke up.

  "I guess we have a lot more in common than either of us thought."

  Noel nodded, then lowered his gaze to the ground. "Snow… Why did you leave her, even when you found each other again?"

  For a moment Snow seemed hesitant to answer, as though he didn't want to reveal his reasoning. An internal war was being waged within him. "I saw her die… I thought I could stop it, that maybe it was just something that could be fixed if I worked hard enough…"

  Noel's eyes met his sharply, something strange burning behind them. Some distant familiarity connected the emotions of the two men. Snow ran a hand tiredly through his hair, his eyes distant.

  "You're right," Noel said, standing up.

  "About what?"

  "We have a lot more in common than I thought."

  Noel left the house, not sure of where he would go next. What was there left? He stood on the porch, trying to think of his next move. Inside the house Snow mulled over the kid's words. With sudden realization he stood suddenly and rushed after Noel. He was surprised to see that the kid had only made it to the edge of the porch, but approached him regardless. Snow clapped him on the shoulder and Noel looked at him in surprise.

  "You were right too. There's a reason she called me a hero, and it damn well wasn't so I could waste the rest of my life while the world went to Hell. What do you think kid?"

  Noel stared at him for a moment, dumbfounded. The man was resilient if nothing else… Of course, so was he. The brunette smiled grimly and nodded. The world definitely was in need of a few heroes, and he supposed they'd just have to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I very recently started posting here on Ao3, so most of the stories posted will be reposts from my ff.net account (pen name Dawn Destiny) until I upload the ones I want. After that I'll update both with any stories I write.


End file.
